TeleZine
by ElegantButler
Summary: Edison is determined to reunite Bryce Lynch with his parents. But Bryce isn't having it. Is he just being cold, or does he have a secret reason.
1. Chapter 1

MAX HEADROOM: TeleZine

CHAPTER ONE: A Secret

"Why not?" Edison asked Bryce while the young genius tapped a few keys on his computer. "Bryce? Why not?"

"Now's really not the time to talk about things like that," Bryce told him, continuing to work on whatever it was that Cheviot had allegedly asked him to work on.

Edison suspected he was just making up work to avoid the conversation. Ever since Cheviot had decided to hold a family day to give his employees a chance to see family members they hadn't seen in a long time, Edison had made his own decision. He wanted Bryce to see his parents again.

"Things like that?" he asked incredulously. "We're talking about your parents, Bryce. Not ratings demographics."

"Same thing," Bryce said, coldly. Inwardly he winced. He really did care about his parents. But he wouldn't let Edison know. They were better off if he didn't invite were circumstances Edison didn't know and couldn't be told."

"I don't believe you!" Edison said, angrily. "How can you say such a thing about your parents?!"

"Just drop it, Edison," Bryce said. "I'm busy."

Edison was about to say something more about the matter. Probably something along the lines of Bryce being a bad son, when Bryce cut him off.

"You're never going to get him to change his mind," Murray said. "That kid has as much warmth as a dead snake in a snowstorm."

"I'm beginning to believe that," Edison said in a disappointed tone. "And I was hoping I'd begun to rub off on him."

"Let's just focus on tonight's show," Murray suggested. "What have we got so far?"

"Nothing," Edison said. "With a capital N. Seems the bad guys are on vacation for the week."

"So just Max ranting and raving again?" Theora asked.

"He said something about going disco for an evening," Edison warned them.

"Remind Max we're trying raise ratings, not lower them," Murray groaned.

Dominique sat in front of Big Time Television's Blank view-phone. Reg was busy playing music videos for their audience and Dom was wearing headphones, so her call was for her eyes and ears only.

Reg wanted to sneak a peak. But he knew Dom would probably never forgive him if he did. So he respected her privacy and just went on playing some 80s hair metal bands for Big Time's audience.

"Bryce, is everything okay?" Dom asked, her eyes concerned.

"Edison's starting to ask questions," Bryce told her. "And I don't think he likes my answers. I've tried to keep up an air of indifference. You'd think he'd take the hint and drop it, but not Edison Carter."

"No, I agree," Dom said. "Once he thinks he's onto something, he won't drop it until he gets the answer he wants."

"No matter how dangerous it is to others," Bryce agreed. "I do care, despite what he thinks."

"I know," Dom said. "And I appreciate all you've done. But perhaps it's time to stop hiding."

"Do you remember why you went into hiding?" Bryce asked.

"I was almost arrested for airing that TeleZine program that was supposed to bring education to the Blanks. It was the first attempt to do so before Orville tried with his school."

"TeleZine was your own program," Bryce said. "The Networks couldn't take it from you because it didn't violate their copywrite. So they petitioned the government to make it illegal."

"That was the last thing the government did before it collapsed and was replaced by network-controlled politicians like Simon Peller and Harriett Garth." Dom pointed out. "Bit of a nasty coincidence, don't you think?"

"I doubt it was just a coincidence," Bryce said. "But given all that, are you sure you want Network 23 employees to know who you are? If you're still wanted for airing TeleZine…"

There was a knock on the door. Bryce looked towards it, hoping whoever it was hadn't heard him. Then raised an eyebrow at Dom who disconnected the call.

"Yes?" Bryce called to the door, as Edison walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" Edison asked.

"Nobody," Bryce shrugged. "Just toying with a cold-call. I'd like to know who it was who gave them my view-phone code. Remind me to find out and send them a video loop of you singing in the shower."

"Not funny, Bryce,:" Edison warned. "I'm still mad at you about our little chat earlier."

"I told you do drop it," Bryce said. "Anyhow, why aren't you covering the Zlin protest? They've been surrounding the new Zik Zak store all day," he brought up the sat-cam image of said protesters. They were all wearing blue and white, Zlin's colors, and standing in a circle around the new Zik Zak store, refusing to allow Zik Zak employees or customers to enter.

Edison rushed out of Bryce's studio, shouting, "transmit the video to Theora's computer!"

Rushing into Control, Edison shouted at Murray. "Did you know about this? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cheviot doesn't want this network to give the Zlin supporters any airtime," Murray explained. "He says it's a conflict of interest since we get the majority of our advertising revenue from Zik Zak."

"To hell with Zik Zak," Edison practically blasphemed. "Our viewers have a right to know about this."

"And you're willing to drag our major client under the bus for the sake of ratings," Murray said. "Again."

"If, by 'again', you're referring to the Serendipity project. I believe Zik Zak dragged themselves under that time," Edison pointed out. "And you said yourself, there's no other news out there."

"Are we even sure this is current news?" Murray asked, suspiciously. "It wouldn't be the first time Bryce had people off on a wild goose chase."

"Don't remind me," Edison said. "Theora? Any video trickery?"

Theora looked at the sat-cam video. "It's legitimate." she said, after an extensive examination.

"I'm going down there," Edison said.

"Zik Zak isn't going to be happy about this," Murray said. He went to his office phone and picked it up. "Mr. Cheviot. I'm afraid Bryce has made Edison Carter aware of that little incident at the new Zik Zak store."

"I see," Cheviot said. "And I'm guessing you couldn't stop Edison from heading down there."

Cheviot let out an exasperated sigh, then continued. "Very well, Murray. I'll have to do damage control with Zik Zak. I'm sure they won't be pleased."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: A Talk At Big Time

"And that's Big Time Television's Hour of Hits," Blank Reg told his viewers. "Coming up in a few minutes, we'll have the All-Blank News followed by The Fang Show."

Reg looked down at his dog, Fang, and scratched the canine behind the ears.

Fang looked up excitedly, and wagged his tail.

Reg turned off the microphone and turned to Dominique.

"I know it's none of my business, Dom," he said. "But…"

"You're right," Dominique told him. "It isn't your business." she sighed, then continued. "But I suppose I should tell you first, since I'm planning on coming clean anyhow."

"So, you're not going to be a Blank anymore," Reg asked. "I mean, I know you kept one credit tube. But I was always under the impression…"

"The credit tube is listed as Big Time Television," Dominique told him. "I am a Blank. And to most people, I intend to remain such. But there's somebody who's very important to me. And he would be better off if I revealed myself to his associates."

"Is it someone we can trust," Reg asked as he began picking out records for Fang's show.

"Yes, and no," Dominique admitted.

"So, he's a reporter," Reg concluded.

"No, he just works with one," Dominique corrected him.

Reg turned to her. "Not Bryce."

"Reg," Dominique told him. "I know he gave you a rough time…"

"Little blighter nearly got me killed," Reg reminded her. "What do you want to tell him your info for?"

"He already knows it," Dominique said.

At Reg's look of confusion, Dominique added. "Bryce is the one who made me a Blank. It was his way of protecting me."

"Protecting you from what?"

"From being prosecuted for giving the Blanks an education," Dominique explained. "I was the one who created TeleZine."

"I remember that," Reg said. "I wondered what happened to it,"

"They passed a law preventing free stations from training Blanks in anything other than manual labor," Dominique told him. "I would've been arrested, but Bryce helped me to Blank my file. Then we deleted the majority of my channel's files and rebranded EduNet as Big Time."

"My question," Reg remarked, "is why Bryce would do that? What's in it for him?"

"He gets to keep his mother out of prison," Dominique told him.

"You're his mother?" Reg raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Reg," Dominique said as she lit a cigarette which rested in an opera-length cigarette holder.

"I still say you smoke too much, Dom," Reg told her.

Dom rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Big Time's accounts.

Reg wanted to ask her more about Bryce. Whether she missed him. Or she thought he missed her. But it was clear by her business-like attitude that she wasn't entertaining any more questions.

At least not for the moment.


End file.
